


You're Such A Flirt

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: Marichat May 2017 [28]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hurt feelings, Kiss it better, Marichat May, Pre-Established Friendship, marichat may day 28, sensitive kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: Marichat May Day 28 - Kiss it Better || When Marinette calls Chat Noir a flirt, she doesn't expect him to be hurt over it, guess she'll have to kiss it better.





	You're Such A Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble, didn't have a ton of inspiration for this prompt.

Marinette’s heart caught, as it had been doing a lot for the past several months, when Chat let yet another flirty line slip out of his mouth. They were sitting close together on Marinette’s chaise. The only way she could possible keep her emotions at bay with him that close and that flirty, was by laughing the line off. Just as she should, since he was just joking around with her anyway.

“You’re such a flirt.” Marinette laughed and rolled her eyes before noticing the way Chat’s ears drooped at her jab. The realization that she’d hurt him was like a punch in the gut.

“I-I m-mean every word, b-but I’ll stop if you want me to Marinette.” He didn’t call her Princess. She’d really, really messed up if he didn’t even feel comfortable enough to use the nickname he’d given her.

“Chat no, I don’t mind. It’s just that, I know you flirt with Ladybug and me so I know you flirt with everyone. I know it’s not anything special so I don’t let it get to me. I don’t mind that you do it though.” Marinette shrugged her shoulders, looking at her floor. If she met his eye, she knew he’d be able to see the emotion held within her own.

He was silent for several long moments then spoke in such a quiet voice that Marinette thought she’d misunderstood what he’d said. “You’re the only two.”

“What?” Marinette was too shocked to say anything else and she had to know if the words that reached her ears hadn’t just been what she’d hoped he said.

“You and Ladybug are the only two people I flirt with.” Chat found her gaze. The intensity held within his eyes vanquished any doubts Marinette might have had. “I flirt with you because I like you Marinette. I like you a lot.”

Marinette felt her heart rate pick up. He liked her. He liked Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Ladybug. He liked her twice. “In that case, I’m sorry I didn’t take it more seriously and if I hurt you with my comment.” His eyes fixed to the floor. Marinette placed her hand over his where it rested on the chaise. Chat turned his palm up and threaded his fingers through Marinette’s. “W-would it help with the hurt if I kissed it better?”

Chat turned his face back to her, a blush prominent below his mask. “I-I think that m-might help.” Marinette leaned up as Chat leaned down, their lips pressing softly together in the middle. The kiss was chaste and Chat rested his head against Marinette’s when it was over. “Yes, that definitely helped. Though, I think I might need a few more kisses before I’m completely better.”

“Anything to make you feel better kitty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots


End file.
